Bleach Requiem
by darkdragon54
Summary: During a battle with a huge Hollow, something strange happens causing a new chain of events to go down, there will be love hate excitement blood spilling. and lots of fun to go around.
1. Attack of the 30 Foot Arrancar

Bleach Requiem

Chapter 1

Attack of the 30 foot hollow

Authors note: This is Bleach Requiem my spin off of Bleach memories of nobody only it takes place just before Ichigo, Chad and Uryu leave for Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime. There will be a few old favorites returning, and everything will be explained in due time, so grab your popcorn, get a soda, kick back relax and enjoy Bleach Requiem.

It was a nice quiet day in Karakura town, the birds were singing, the city bustling with life, the sun was shining down giving off its usual warmth. but this was the just the wrapping on the candy, as there is another world that most humans are completley oblivious to. That is the world of spirits, the soul society and hueco mundo. Worlds that earthlings have never heard of. Now we take you to a little clinic near the center of Karakura town where Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki and there little perverted mod soul Kon are staying. Ichigo was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling Kon was sleeping and Rukia was checking her soul phone making sure that no hollows were appearing without them knowing it. Rukia looked up from her soul phone and noticed that Ichigo hadn't moved for over an hour.

"Ichigo is something wrong? You don't seem to be acting like yourself" rukia closed her soul phone and hooked it onto her side. Ichigo didnt respond at first he was deep in thought. but he eventually turned his head and replied.

"You know Rukia...I have been wondering for a while, it feels as if i'm forgetting something, but i can't quite place it" Ichigo turned his head and continued staring at the ceiling. Rukia looked down and at the same time they sensed it. Ichigo sat up and Rukia hopped out of her chair. as they looked at eachother they saw a figure wearing a shihaksho come through the window, he had red spiky hair and wore a bandana on his head, it was Renji Abarai Luitenant of squad 6, he landed and Ichigo saw he had a serious look on his face, he turned to Ichigo and smiled before saying.

"Ichigo...you look like crap" Renji smiled and Ichigo hopped out of bed grabbed his collar and screamed at him.

"What'd you say you trying to start a fight Renji?" Ichigo smiled and renji and him high fived before Rukia stepped forward and asked.

"Renji what on earth are you doing here?"

"Well i came because there were some unidentified Hollow reading's that Captain Kurotsuchi wanted checked out, so in turn Captain Kuchiki sent me here to find out what was up, but i can see you two aren't doing your jobs" Ichigo turned around his hands in his pcoekts and responded.

"Renji were doing our jobs just fine, what are you talking about, an unidentified Hollow we havent sensed anything" renji smiled and turned to Rukia.

"Rukia have you expanded the search on your soul phone to check andmake sure that there isn't something your missing?" Renji smiled at Rukia and she replied by checking her soul phone.

"Renji there isn't anything on it see for yourself, i've expanded the search as far as it can go" Rukia held out her soul phone and Renji looked at it.

"I see this is odd, i'm sure that the Captain was correct, boy is he gonna be pissed when he finds out that he was wrong, i don't think that Captain Kuchiki will be too happy when he finds out that he was wrong in sending me here on top of that." Renji turned to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo have you sensed anything?" as Renji spoke to Ichigo, Rukia glanced out the window and saw a huge figure heading towards them, her eyes got wide and she ran forward calling out Renji and Ichigo.

"LOOK!" Rukia's eyes got wider as Renji and ichigo turned around to see a huge Hollow was heading for them it didn't look any different from a regular Hollow the only thing that was different about it was that it was abnormally large. Renji turned to look out the window and he said to Ichigo and Rukia.

"You two need to get out of your bodies...NOW!"

Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out his soul badge and Rukia grabbed her soul candy dispenser. Ichigo slapped the badge to his chest and his soul was released from his body, Rukia popped in a soul candy and her soul was released from her body, Renji then leapt out of the window Ichigo and Rukia followed they landed on the corresponding roof the Hollow let loose a loud howl and Renji drew his zanpakuto he leapt up and called out. "ROAR ZABIMARU!" Zabimaru released and soared straight towards the Hollow, as it got close though the Hollow reached up and with one swift punch slapped Zabimaru away. as it zabimaru retracted Renji called out. "What the hell" Rukia leapt forward and called out.

"Dance. Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia's Zanpakuto shortened and turned white a long white ribbon extended from it and she spun it around in her hand. she then called out. "Some no mai" she vanishe and appeared at the base of the hollow she then called out "Tsuki Shiro!" Rukia swung her zanpakuto and ice formed around the feet of the hollow, it then surrounded the Hollow and froze it solid. rukia leapt up and swung her zanpakuto straight towards it but just as she was about to it it the ice began to crack. rukia stopped and the ice around the Hollow shattered with a burst of red spiritual pressure. Rukia was then caught off guard as hte Hollow punched her sending her flying into a building, Ichigo was about to go help her when Renji stopped him.

"Ichigo you handle that Hollow i'll help Rukia" Renji leapt down to help Rukia out of the pile of rubble she was in and Ichigo leapt towards the Hollow who swung at him violently, Ichigo dodged it and with a swift swing of Zangetsu sliced an arm clean off as it hit the ground it dissipated and the hollow let out a bloodcurdling howl. As Ichigo leapt up into the air the Hollow swung at him again but Ichigo parried and shoved it off he then pushed into the air and came down screaming out as he did.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo let loose a black getsuga tenshou straight at the Hollow hitting it head on as huge explosion lit up the area and Ichigo slid backwards, looking at the cloud of dust he saw that the Hollow had been hit head on. ranji and Rukia watched as the smoke cleared and the Hollow had been split straight down the middle. Ichigo landed on a rooftop and placed zangetsu on his back. Ichigo watched as the Hollow began to dissipate so he turned and started to head towards Renji and rukia when all of a sudden a huge burst of spiritual pressure filled the area. Ichigo's eyes widened as he turned around to see that the Hollow's body had begun to crack like an eggshell pieces began to break off when all of a sudden the Hollow exploded in a red burst of spirit energy. Ichigo covered his face so as to not be hit by the debris of the Hollow. when the smoke cleared Ichigo lowered his arm and saw a figure hovering where the Hollow had been before, the figure was wearing black and green armor had long straight black hair, a sword sheathed at his side, on his face was a scar going down the left side of his face. Ichigo stepped forward and the man spoke.

"..Ichi...Ichigo....Ichigo Kurosaki!" The man turned to him and Ichigo's first thought was thus.

~Did that Hollow just turn into an Arrancar?" Ichigo pointed Zangetsu at the man and asked. "Who are you, And how did you do that?" The man replied softly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the man who ruined my plans, you will die today" the man vanished and reappeared in front of Ichigo before Ichigo could do anything the man slugged him in the face throwing him into the ground. He leapt down landing directly in front of him. Ichigo opened his eyes and felt the sharp sting of a foot hitting his rib cage the force of which threw him into another building. The man began to laugh but a huge burst of spiritual pressure lit up forcing to slide back across the ground, Ichigo then called out.

"BANKAI!!!" a huge cloud of dust and debris were thrown everywhere. when it cleared Ichigo stood there his outfit gently flowing in the wind. he then said calmly "Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo then appeared in front of The man and swung Zangetsu but the man parried using his arm he then socked Ichigo in the chest throwing him into the air. the man followed and Ichigo stood there holding out Zangetsu he then said to the man. "Why are you trying to kill me what the hell did i ever do to you?" the man smiled at Ichigo before turning towards him he reached down and grabbed his sword drawing it from its sheathe he held it up in front of his face and said.

"I see no need to have to explain it to you soul reaper, and now you shall face my zanpakuto Estrella del dragón. He pointed his Zanpakuto at Ichigo who smirked and replied with a smug.

"I get it, your an arrancar sent here by Aizen to kill me eh, well THATS NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" Ichigo raised his hand up and a black energy swirled in his hand before it connected to his face forming a white mask with red designs on one side. the man looked on as Ichigo looked at him, he let out a breath of steam that swirled past him before vanishing the man looked around as Ichigo appeared beside him with a swift slash Ichigo cut his right arm open blood sprayed from the wound as the man turned and swung but Ichigo was faster appearing behind him he swung again cutting another gash in his back blood sprayed from his wounds but the man smirked and took another blow this time to his chest Ichigo noticed something was wrong and used flash step to gain some distance. he looked at him and asked again. "Tell me who you are and why you want to kill me so badly?" the man turned and pointed his Zanpakuto at Ichigo and replied.

"Very well then, since you don't seem to remember me, i will tell you because i will be the last thing you ever see before you die!" The man smiled and looked at Ichigo he lowered his Zanpakuto and continued. "My name is ganryu i was the leader of the Clan of darkness before you and those meddlesome soul reapers interfered with my plans to use the Shinenju, now Ichigo Kurosaki, IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Ganryu raised his Zanpakuto and called out as he pointed it at the sky. "GRIND THEM ALL TO DUST, ESTRELLA DEL DRAGON" Ganryu's body lit up with spiritual pressure and it forced Ichigo to slide backwards. when the smoke cleared Ganryu stood there his green and black armor had changed to what appeared to be black scales on his head was a helm in the shape of a dragon, huge wings had formed on his back, his hands had changed to claws and his spritual pressure had jumped through the roof. Ganryu laughed and vanished in a puff of smoke Ichigo then felt pain as he was hit in the gut Ichigo coughed up blood as Ganryu then swung a claw into his face hitting it head on a few pieces of Ichigo's Hollow mask went flying Ichigo reeled back and swung Tensa Zangetsu at him Ganryu caught it and yanked Ichigo towards him kicking him straight in the gut. Ganryu then pulled him in close again this time kneeing him in the face shattering half his remaining hollow mask. Ichigo reeled backwards and Ganryu grabbed hold of his shihaksho pulling him in close he fired a cero throwing him straight into the ground as Ichigo lay there bleeded Ganryu came crashing down stomping straight on his chest. Ichigo coughed up blood as Ganryu repeatedly stomped on his chest. Ganryu laughed and reached down grabbing Ichigo by the neck lifting him he said to him. "Ichigo Kurosaki i thought you'd put up much more of a fight" Ganryu reeled back to finish him off when he heard someone say something.

"Bankai Senbon Sakura Kageyoshi!" Huge swords surrounded Ganryu and he dropped Ichigo the huge blades then shattered into pink leaves that swirled around before attacking Ganryu, they cut and sliced at his armor forcing him back. Ganryu swung at them and even fired a cero but the cherry blossoms swallowed it up and continued there onsllaught. Ganryu got so fed up with it that he fled flying into the sky then dissappearing into the distance. Ichigo lay barely conscious on the ground Tensa Zangetsu laying a few feet away from him. with one eye still open he saw a figure land in front of him it was Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of squad 6 there were also two others with him, Ichigo knew them both personally, one was short with white hair his name was Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of squad 10 and the other was rather tall with an eyepatch over one eye he had spiky hair and Ichigo recognized him instantly, his name was Kenpachi Zaraki Captain of squad 11. Byakuya sheathed his Zanpakuto and knelt down by Ichigo saying to him as he did. "Were taking you to a palce where you can safely recover, Ichigo Kurosaki" Kenpachi stepped forward and picked Ichigo up Captain Hitsugaya grabbed Tensa zangetsu and as they did Renji and Rukia landed in front of them Rukia saw how badly Ichigo's injuries were and Renji asked.

"Captain what are you doing here?"

"I was sent here on a direct order from Head captain Yamamoto himself, I was told to pick two others to take with me, and as you can see i picked two other captains to come with me" Byakuya looked at Rukia who then said.

"We have to get Ichigo to Kisuke's shop immediately" The group agreed and they all headed for Kisuke's shop.

End of Chapter 1...Chapter 2 coming soon...


	2. More power to an already deadly foe

Bleach Requiem

Chapter 2

More power? To an already deadly foe?

Previously: Ichigo, Rukia and Renji encountered a large Hollow that seemed to be after Ichigo. As the battle ensued the Hollow seemed to evolve into a man with long black hair and black and green armor. He proceeded to attack Ichigo ignoring Rukia and Renji as if they were nothing. Ichigo was doing well at the beginning but that was before the man revealed himself as Ganryu. Ichigo had no recollection of the name, but none the less the man released his Zanpakuto and proceeded to kick the crap out of Ichigo. But before Ganryu's revenge could be fulfilled someone intervened, it was Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of squad 6. Ganryu retreated and Byakuya informed them that they had to get Ichigo to Kisuke's immediately. So Kenpachi picked up Ichigo and they all headed for Kisuke's shop.

Kisuke was sitting on the roof of his shop gently fanning his face, he occasionally would glance up at the sky. Kisuke had felt the entire battle from the time the Hollow attacked up to the point when Byakuya saved Ichigo. Kisuke knew they were heading in his direction and so he just kicked back and relaxed waiting for his visitors. As he waited Tesai came outside and hollered up to him.

"Sir would you like me to make a pot of fresh tea?" Tesai had the tea pot in his hand as he looked up at Kisuke who sat up and replied.

"Yeah Tesai make two pots we have alot of visitors heading this way" Kisuke then hopped off the roof and landed next to Tesai he slid his fan into his pocket and said to him. "Hey Tesai why not let me make one of those pots?" Kisuke and Tesai then headed inside to make Tea. Just as Kisuke stepped into the doorway he looked up and said to Tesai . "on second thought Tesai why don't you make the tea." Kisuek turned to see Rukia,Renji,Hitsugaya,Byakuya and Kenpachi who was holding an unconscious Ichigo. Kisuke turned and said to them. "Hey Come on in, make yourselves at home" they entered his shop and took a seat around his little table. Kisuke walked into the room tesai behind him with two hot pots of tea he set them on the table as Kisuke set out the cups. Tesai poured everyone a hot cup of tea and Rukia said to Kisuke.

"Ichigo is pretty badly hurt, can you help him?" Kisuke looked at Tesai who nodded and walked over to Kenpachi he picked Ichigo up off of Kenpachi's shoulders and carried him into another room. Tesai set Ichigo down and started patching up his wounds. Kisuke then said to everyone else.

"So now would anyone like to tell me there theory on as to whats going on?"

Meanwhile Ganryu had wandered into a dark ally he had unreleased his Zanpakuto and sat down a dumpster. As he sat there thinking to himself he felt an unrecognized spirutal pressure, lifting up his head he saw two figures standing in front of him. One was short and had a pale face with black lines going down from his eyes they looked like tears, he had a horn on the left side of his head. the other was huge and buff, he had a second row of teeth just below his mouth. the little guy walked up to Ganryu and said to him.

"You are Ganryu? correct?" Ganryu stared at him a moment before replying.

"And if i am?"

"You havebeen summoned to Lord Aizen's chamber for a meeting with him. You will come with us now" The man said everything with absolutely no expression.

"Aizen, Isn't he a soul reaper?"

"He is our illustrious leader, the ruler of the Arrancar's and he wishes to speak with you"

"What the hell would he want with me?"

"First off your questions annoy me, second whether you want to come or not is not an option, you are coming with us by choice or we'll force you" the man turned his back on Ganryu who stood up off his nice spot on the dumpster.

"What are your names?"

"I Am Ulquiorra, This big one here is Yammy, we are members of the Espada, The strongest of the Arrancar" Ulquiorra turned back him his hands were in his pockets he then said to Ganryu. "Now are you coming with us Ganryu, or do we have to take you by force?" Ulqiorra wwaited for Ganryu's response.

"I don't know why Aizen wants me so badly, but fine i will come with you" Ganryu walked up next to Ulquiorra who held out his hand and a black opening appeared out of thin air. Yammy entered first Ulquiorra followed and Ganryu entered behind him. less then an instant later the three of them were standing in a huge open room with white pillars everywhere. the floor was filled with dark blue tiles everywhere. there was an elevated part of the room with a man sitting up in a large chair. As soon as Ganryu saw it he assumed it was a throne, Ulquiorra stepped forward and said as he looked at the man in the chair he called out to him.

"Lord Aizen, this is the one you wanted." Ulquiorra stepped aside sa Ganryu approached them. he looked at Aizen and asked out loud.

"So your Aizen eh? What the hell did you want with me?"

"It would seem that you seek revenge against Ichigo Kurosaki, correct?" Aizen stood up off his throne and grabbed something off the table next to him. He leapt down and approached Ganryu. He held out a small blue object that began to glow as it got closer to Ganryu. "This is the Hogyoku, it will give you the power to exact your revenge however you see fit" Aizen held out the stone and Ganryu's body began to shine brightly. Ganryu felt a huge power surge as he watched his black and green armor changed to white and black. the rest of his hollow mask on his face shrunk a bit making it so he had a half mask that extended to just below his ear. on his neck a number 5 was imprinted. then Ganryu stopped glowing and he dropped to the floor landing on his feet he felt his newfound powers and looked up at Aizen.

"What is this power? What have you done to me?" Ganryu looked around the room as Aizen calmly explained.

"I have made you a member of my army, the Espada, however i will not force you to work for me, i want you to take your revenge on Ichigo Kurosaki however you feel necessary. Now as for the number 5 on your neck, I have replaced Nnoitra with you, but only for now. If you should be killed then Nnoitra will take his place as number 5 again." Aizen smiled a bit before turning and leaping back up onto his throne. Aizne turned and said to Ganryu."Now you may go, have fun and remember these words. Kill Ichigo Kurosaki or die trying" Aizen smiled a smug little grin as Ganryu left the room. as he walked down a hall way he heard a man voice say something to him.

"So your the new number 5 eh, well I'm Espadanumber 6, names Grimmjow, Hows it goin?" Grimmjow was leaning up against a wall staring at Ganryu who replied.

"So what if i am, what business is it to you?"

"Heh, i know your gonna try and exact revenge against Ichigo Kurosaki, your not the only one. But like Lord Aizen said, kill him or die trying" Grimmjow then stepped away from the wall and walked past Ganryu he headed into a room and vanished from Ganryu's sight. Ganryu chuckled and said to himself.

"These fools all underestimate my power. Ichigo Kurosaki you are as good as dead" Ganryu started laughing hysterically.

End of Chapter 2


	3. An unbelievable Ability

Bleach Requiem

Chapter 3

Lots of Fun to go around

Previously: Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, Renji, Rukia, managed to get Ichigo to Urahara's shop. Meanwhile Ulquiorra and Yammy, who demanded that he come with them to meet with Lord Aizen, discovered Ganryu. Ganryu who was distant from them at first denied coming with them, but with a little persuasion he came with them. Meeting with Aizen who used the Hogyoku to unleash Ganryu's full power. Ganryu was excited as Aizen told him that he was the new Espada number 5, he was to use his new power however he saw fit and as he left Aizen's chamber he ran into Grimmjow who told him pretty much the same thing as Aizen did. Ganryu watched as Grimmjow left Ganryu alone to do as he pleased.

Kisuke entered the living room with little to no sound as he knelt down at the table Rukia looked at Byakuya and asked him.

"Brother, what is going on here, who is Ganryu?" Rukia was still in her Soul reaper uniform, as was Renji, and everyone else that was with them. Byakuya took a sip from his tea and replied calmly

"We do not know the specific details on as to why he has returned, but we know this. If he is an Arrancar then he is a threat to the Soul Society's peace" Byakuya set his tea down as Kenpachi started.

"Yeah and he is a fully developed Arrancar, he was able to defeat Ichigo pretty badly, but the best part is that he will be a fun opponent to take down" Kenpachi leaned back and swallowed all his tea in one gulp. Kenpachi sat back in his chair and asked, "So then it's agreed, and when he shows up again I'll be the one to finish him off" Kenpachi leaned back in his spot as Byakuya spoke up.

"If this Arrancar shows himself again then destroy him Kenpachi, because I have no intention of using my blade to kill some weak opponent" Byakuya stood up and said to Kisuke. "I Am going into your training grounds to hone my skill" Byakuya had no expression on his face as usual as Kisuke smiled and replied.

"Heh go ahead…Captain Kuchiki" As Kisuke said it Toshiro stood up and said to Byakuya.

"I'll be coming as well, I need to get stronger" Toshiro and Byakuya then disappeared into the basement. Kisuke then turned to the rest of the group; he then smiled and took a sip of his tea before going on.

"Now everyone lets get down to the real business"

Ganryu stood there in the doorway staring down the hall into nothingness as he contemplated his revenge. He figured that with his newfound powers as a full-fledged Espada he could exact his revenge against Ichigo rather easily. Ganryu started down the hall when Ulquiorra appeared behind him.

"I take it you are leaving then? To kill Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes, this substitute soul reaper as you refer to him is as good as dead" Ganryu then held out his hand and an opening appeared before him. Ganryu took a step inside it and as it started to close he turned to Ulquiorra and said. "I will not fail" the opening then closed and Ganryu was gone from Ulquiorra's site. Ulquiorra turned and said to himself.

"It matters not whether you manage to kill him or not, what matters is that Lord Aizen's plan goes accordingly." Ulquiorra then started down the hall heading back to Aizen's chamber.

In the rural area of Karakura town things were going accordingly life was being lived as usual. The sun was shining down on a beautifully warm day. Tourists as well as citizens filled the streets. Laughter could be heard throughout the area. But on top of a nearby building something was happening, a black portal appeared out of thin air. Ganryu took a step out of it and looked around he smiled to himself and said out loud.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU ICHIGO KUROSAKI" Ganryu's voice echoed throughout the area but no one without enough spiritual pressure to detect the ghost of a butterfly would be able to hear it. But one person didn't hear it, he felt it before anyone else did. That person was Kenpachi Zaraki, as soon as he felt the pressure he stood up from the table everyone was still sitting at Renji looked at him and asked.

"Captain Zaraki, what is i…!" Renji was cut off as he too felt the spiritual pressure, so did Kisuke and Rukia who all jumped up. Kenpachi turned to them and smiled before slinging his Zanpakuto up on his shoulder saying as he did.

"Remember we all agreed I'd be the one to take this guy out. And that's exactly what I intend to do so I don't want any of you getting in my way, YOU GOT THAT!" Kenpachi turned and exited the shop before leaping up onto a building and taking off in the direction of the spiritual pressure. Renji turned to Kisuke and asked.

"Hey Kisuke what are we supposed to do?"

"Renji, just sit tight, I think things are about to get a whole lot more interesting around here" Kisuke tapped his fingers on his cane which was really his Zanpakuto.

Ganryu stood on the edge of the building he could feel an enormous spiritual pressure heading towards him, but he didn't recognize it. So he didn't know who it was. Less then 5 seconds later Ganryu spoke.

"How fast you to have gotten to me in such a short amount of time" Ganryu turned to Kenpachi who was standing behind him holding his Zanpakuto which was lying on his shoulder. He was smiling as he responded.

"So you're the big bad Arrancar that crushed Kurosaki's head into the ground eh? You don't look like much to me" Kenpachi chuckled a bit before Ganryu responded with a hand rubbing his chin.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ganryu of the clan of darkness. Also known as Espada number 5, and if you are one of Ichigo Kurosaki's allies then you must be eliminated" Ganryu reached down and gripped the handle of his Zanpakuto sliding it out of its sheathe he pointed it at Kenpachi and spoke. "Meet Estrella Del Dragon, my Zanpakuto" Ganryu watched as Kenpachi held out His Zanpakuto and replied to him.

"If you really want to fight me then lets do it" Kenpachi launched himself towards Ganryu who in turn did the same. They clashed their Zanpakuto's and a fearsome amount of spiritual pressure was unleashed cracking the building that they clashed upon.

Ichigo sat up in his bed having felt the spiritual pressure being emitted from Kenpachi and Ganryu. Tesai was next to his bed watching him; almost the second Ichigo sat up Tesai said to him.

"Lay back now Ichigo, your wounds have not fully healed enough for you to sit up" Tesai turned a bit to grab a hot sponge from the water bowl next to him. Ichigo ignored him and tried standing. But less then a second later Tesai had Ichigo pinned again holding him down he said to him. "You are not going anywhere until your wounds heal, now go back to sleep." Tesai grabbed Ichigo's neck and pushed something in while pulling something out Ichigo dropped almost instantly. Tesai then went back to dabbing the blood off his wounds of which he had now reopened.

Kenpachi swung at Ganryu who leapt over it and with a swift slashed drew blood from Kenpachi's shoulder. Kenpachi laughed and thrust his Zanpakuto at Ganryu who parried it before slashing it straight down Kenpachi laughed and caught it in his hand before slamming his foot into Ganryu's chest throwing him into the air. Kenpachi watched as Ganryu Vanished and reappeared not far out in front of him.

"You foolish Soul Reaper, it is time to show you my ultimate power" Ganryu held out His Zanpakuto and let it go he then called out as it fell. "Grind them to dust, Estrella Del Dragon" His Zanpakuto lit up before exploding. Kenpachi felt a huge surge of spiritual pressure as the cloud of smoke cleared. Ganryu stood there he looked like a dragon but Kenpachi could see his eyes under his helmet his Hollow mask had extended covering his mouth and nose with what looked like big sharp teeth. On his back were two huge folded up dragon wings, Ganryu's body had the same Black and white Armor on it but his hands had changed to claws. Ganryu clenched one of them before saying with a chuckle. "Now It is time to die" Ganryu Launched himself at Kenpachi who smiled before swinging his Zanpakuto at him. Ganryu stood on the opposite side of Kenpachi now as one of his wings fell to the ground. Kenpachi turned to him and said.

"You are weak, How could anyone have ever given you the rank of number 5 for anything besides 5 weakest I have ever fought" Kenpachi turned and started walking away. "I don't have time to waste on a weakling like you, it must have been a fluke for you to have defeated Ichigo. Because you aren't worth my time" as Kenpachi walked away he heard laughter turning he saw a site he had never witnessed before a portal to Hueco Mundo had opened up and Hollows were spewing from it, but Ganryu was doing something odd he had opened his mouth wide and was absorbing the mass of them. His body began to glow as his wing was fixed in no time Kenpachi then felt Ganryu's power dramatically increase. This astounded Kenpachi, he had never seen such a technique. Ganryu swallowed up the last Hollow and turned to Kenpachi closing the portal to Hueco Mundo as he did. Ganryu then vanished and appeared behind him a huge gash opened up on Kenpachi's chest as Ganryu stood there smiling. They then turned and clashed once again.

Byakuya and Hitsugaya stood there in the basement of Kisuke's shop they had felt the unbelievable increase in Ganryu's power and the moment they did they knew Kenpachi would have difficulties against him. They quickly rushed up the steps into the shop itself, as they did they saw Tesai forcing Ichigo back to sleep again. The two of them then rushed out the door and leapt up onto a building they started heading straight for where the two of them were fighting. As they rushed there Byakuya thought to himself.

~Kenpachi Zaraki, you are a strong man, but it would appear this Arrancar is stronger~

End of Chapter 3


	4. The Cry of the Blade

Bleach Requiem

Chapter 4

The Cry of the blade

Kenpachi clashed with Ganryu once again and they lit up the sky. Kenpachi was trying everything to push him back. Ganryu smirked and with a swift motion of which Kenpachi abrely saw kicked him in the chest and punctured three small holes with his claws. Kenpachi chuckled and then felt another wound open up on his left shoulder from Ganryu's blade. Ganryu then used Sonido and vanished appearing 20 feet back. He chuckled to himself and said aloud.

"SO this is the infamous Kenpachi Zaraki, Huh what a weakling" Ganryu pointed to the sword that was in his hand. "This blade is made of my own bone. An interesting trick when your ready and willing to kill your opponent huh?" Ganryu stared at him as Kenpachi started laughing. "Huh Whats so funny?"

"I came here with the hopes you were going to be a worthy opponent, but so far you haven't put a mark deep enough on me for me to be worried at all" Kenpachi stared at Ganryu with a sharp grin on his face. "Now i think i will end this little charade now" Kenpachi reached up and grabbed hold of his eyepatch, tearing it off he let loose a tremendous amount of spiritual pressure. Kenpachi's body lit up with a yellow reiatsu that poured into the sky in a pillar like formation. Ganryu felt the immense pressure start to push him backwards. Ganryu grew angry that Kenpachi hid this power from him at the beginning of there battle. Ganryu didnt even see Kenpachi moved as he vanished and appeared to his left a second later Ganryu saw as a huge gash opened up in his chest letting loose a torrent of blood. Ganryu coughed and hacked a little bit and went to slash Kenpachi but was stopped by a foot to the face. Ganryu was thrown towards the ground hitting it with enough force to crack adamantium like a knife slices through butter. Ganryu lay in the giant crater now staring at the Captain. He was pissed, as Ganryu forced himself onto his feet he raised his left arm and opened up a larger garganta then before. a huge variety of Hollows began to pour from it and swirled around him. this time several huge hollows came through (Adjuchas) Ganryu opened his mouth and the Hollows were starting to get sucked into his mouth. soon the Garganta closed and the adjuchas were consumed as well. Ganryu felt a truly tremendous burst of spiritual pressure and watched as all his wounds healed. Ganryu took flight into the air and stared at Kenpachi.

"Well I have to admit, Kenpachi Zaraki, that last attack truly caught me off guard. But I can tell you werent really trying to kill me now were you?"

"Heh You got that right, why kill someone your having so much fun fighting with?"

"Well then all I can say to you is that you have officially missed your chance. Now it is time for you to die and join the countless others I have killed." Ganryu chuckled and then burst out laughing as Kenpachi vanished appearing in front of him he slashed at him and Ganryu formed a bone blade and densing his own reiatsu he clashed with him. The two let loose a powerful burst of reiatsu.

Byakuya and Toshiro were on there way to the battlefield, both of them could feel the reiatsu being emitted and were hoping that Kenpachi wouldn't be killed before they got there. Toshiro looked over at Byakuya and asked.

"Captain Kuchiki, There is no way that Kenpachi can win this battle is there?"

"I wouldn't underestimate Captain Zaraki's fighting skill, but being a brute doesn't always win the fight" Byakuya didn't even look at Toshiro as the two of them continued to get towards the battlefield. Toshiro then thought to himself.

~Kenpachi, just stay alive until we get there~ Toshiro and Byakuya then sped off continuing towards the battlefield.

Kisuke was standing by the door of his shop as Renji stepped beside him. Kisuke turned his head and glanced at him.

"My my Renji whats with the long face?"

"What long face?"

"Now now Renji you can't play dumb with me, I can tell you worried about this as well. It isn't hard to see that." Kisuke pulled his fan out of his pocket and started fanning his face.

"Hmmm Will they be okay? do you think I should have gone with them Kisuke?"

"Renji, just relax and go sit down. Everything is going to be just fine" Kisuke didn't know that for sure, he had never known that an arrancar could increase there power so much. It made KIsuke a little worried as he turned to see Renji heading towards the training grounds. "I assume your going to train huh Renji?" Renji talked as he walked.

"Yeah, I plan to get stronger just in case Captain Kuchiki and the others can't beat this thing" Renji dissappeared into the training grounds as Kisuke turned his head to glance over at Ichigo and he thought to himself.

~Ichigo, When your wounds are healed you just might be the only person whose power is going to be strong enough to beat this guy~ Kisuke then turned to looked back out the doorway. Rukia was sitting beside Ichigo as Tesai dressed his wounds. She had nothing to say other then staring at Ichigo as he lay there sleeping. His face wincing every few moments meaning that Ichigo was able to sense everything that was going on during the battle even as he lay sleeping. Rukia looked at Tesai who glanced up at her and just nodded. Rukia then stared back at Ichigo and hoped he would recover soon.

Kenpachi and Ganryu clashed blades once agains and this time they were letting loose enough power to destroy the city ten times over if it werent for the fact that they were concentrating all there power on eachother. If the city wasn't destroyed the two of them would be. Kenpachi slashed at Ganryu who dodged to the left and threw his knee up aiming to smash Kenpachi in the stomach. But Kenpachi caught his knee and pushed him back a bit before slashing aiming to cut him in half. Ganryu used Sonido and appeared behind him turning he slammed his elbow into Kenpachi's back the force of which shot him straight down towards the ground. Kenpachi hit the ground with a loud crash and smoke and debris filled the area. As Kenpachi stood up he glared at Ganryu who stood there laughing. Kenpachi took flight into the air and soared straight towards him. Ganryu braced himself as Kenpachi stopped 8 feet from him his sword was by his side as the wounds on his body oozed blood. Kenpachi was breathing heavily as he raised his blade into a Kendo stance he held the blade with both hands and said to him.

"I was honestly hoping I wouldn't have to use this technique on any one, but for you I make this exception" Kenpachi's body lit up with his immense Reiatsu and it began to channel itself into the blade. Kenpachi closed his eyes and the sky began to darken. Ganryu looked around trying to figrue out what Kenpachi was up to. as he turned back to him he decided now would be a good time to heal his wounds and power up some more. Opening a garganta Ganryu began to consum more and more Hollows until all his wounds were healed his power skyrocketed and When the consumption was over Ganryu stared at Kenpachi before bursting towards him with a purple ball in hand, it was a cero that he was going to launch and try to eliminate Kenpachi with. As Ganryu got within 4 feet of him Kenpachi opened his eyes let loose a burst of reiatsu of which pushed Ganryu backwards a bit. Kenpachi quicly raised the blade above his head and slashed it straight down letting loose a gigantic crescent wave of yellow energy of which Ganryu had no chance to avoid. The wave hit and let loose a truly rippling explosion. One of which everybdy who was able to sense reaitsu felt. As the huge cloud of dust filled the area Kenpachi stood there in the air breathing quite heavily but he was smiling his usual evil smile. Kenpachi stared ahead unable to sense anything. As the smoke cleared Kenpachi could make out a figure in the cloud. the figure was mangled to all hell, as Kenpachi stood there watching and waiting he heard a growl and then a truly evil voice.

"Your technique was truly impressive. I didn't see it coming at all, but it would seem that you have drained yourself of all your spiritual energy. My oh my what to do now?" As the smoke fully cleared it was Ganryu he had basically half a body, he was missing the lower half (under hte kneecap) of his left leg but the whole right side of his body was gone. one of his wings were totally gone Ganryu's body shivered and shook and trembled as he barely was able to lift his left arm of which was beaten to shit. a garganta opened and Kenpachi was dumbfounded as he thought to himself.

~What the hell is this guy?~ Kenpachi Stared ahead as he continued breathing heavily as he stared at the garganta. Hollows began to swarm from it. Ganryu opened his mouth wide and the Hollow's began to be consumed by him. Ganryu began to consume the hollows at an alarming rate. His body began to glow as his body began to rebuild itself. Soon his body was back in one piece. His wing was completely in tact as he smirked his power was back to normal. Kenpachi couldnt believe it this man was hit with every last ounce of his energy and yet somehow he was back to one piece. Ganryu chuckled and clenched his fists his knuckles cracked.

"Now then like I said before it's time for you to die" Ganryu vanished and appeared in front of Kenpachi and for the first time a look of fear was seen on Kenpachi's face. the next moment Ganryu rammed his hand into Kenpachi's chest just as Byakuya and Toshiro arrived. Toshiro's eyes widened and Byakuya had already drawn his Zanpakuto. Ganryu chuckled and Kenpachi went limp and lifeless and just sat there on his hand. Ganryu turned and chucked him at the now rushing towards him Byakuya. Byakuya stopped and caught him. Toshiro drew his Zanpakuto and Ganryu laughed. "You two can take him with you if you'd like I give you this one chance to retreat, should you stay you shall both end up like your friend here." Ganryu chuckled and stared at them waiting to see what they'd do. Byakuya looked at Toshiro and Toshiro nodded Byakuya vanished and set Kenpachi down on the nearst roof. His Zanpakuto was next to him. Byakuya used Shunpo and appeared back next to Toshiro the two of them stood there facing Ganryu who just chuckled and said to them. "Farewell" Ganryu turned and fired a cero at them and as the two of them dodged he turned and opened a garganta escaping through it. Byakuya tried to catch him before the Garganta closed but he wasn't fast enough. Byakuya looked at Toshiro and said.

"This creature is truly an abomination to be able to defeat Kenpachi Zaraki, but i vow that I shall strike him down for what he has done to the Soul society's honor." Byakuya and Toshiro sheathed there Zanpakuto and returned to get Kenpachi who was unconscious and bleeding profusely. Toshiro picked him up and they quickly took off back towards Kisuke's place. Kenpachi's Zanpakuto was in Toshiro's hand as he shethed it for him as Kenpachi lay unconscious he could hear and feel nothing. Toshiro and Byakuya quickly headed for Kisuke's.

Everyone at Kisuke's shop had felt the power that had been released. They knew that the outcome of the fight hadn't been good. Kisuke was staring at the sky one fist clenched as he waited for Byakuya and Toshiro to get back with Kenpachi. As Kisuke stood there he heard panting and grunting, turning he saw Ichigo standing there. KIsuke then answered the question he knew Ichigo was about to ask.

"No Kenpachi didn't win."


End file.
